l'ange
by Park In Jung -Njung
Summary: Di saat seluruh manusia tidak mempercayai Tuhan, di situlah kehancuran terjadi. Dan aku, terbaring di sini, di atas genangan darah. Menatap wajahmu yang tersenyum indah. "Aku akan menolongmu, tapi biarkan aku memiliki tubuhmu." / It's YoonMin! Bot!Jimin Top!Yoongi. Second Fantasy.


**l'ange**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Min Yoongi**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Genre : Fantasy, war, thriller, and romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **FF ini TIDAK BERMAKSUD menyinggung AGAMA APAPUN, dan KEPERCAYAAN siapapun.**

 **Just a story, and hope you enjoy it.**

 **All is AUTHOR P.O.V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park in jung present**

 **The second fantasy**

 **After The Rain Of Darkness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 _Karena, di saat seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini tidak mengingat Tuhan, membenci Tuhan, atau bahkan mengatakan bahwa Tuhan hanyalah mitos._

 _Dan di saat itulah, Tuhan murka._

 _Dengan segala kekuatannya, dengan segala kehebatannya, dia memutuskan..._

 _Untuk menghukum manusia._

.

 **Distrik 4**

Mata namja itu menghitam, tatapannya kabur, menatap langit abu-abu yang menjatuhkan butiran salju dingin. Menyentuh tubuhnya secara perlahan, tubuh yang sudah mati rasa.

Matanya menangkap sekilat petir menyambar dan seekor naga diselimuti api. Naga itu mengobarkan hujan apinya, menikam manusia dan menjatuhkan ribuan tetesan darah. Membuat salju putih terkotori oleh darah merah.

 _Mengerikan…_

 _Ini semua begitu mengerikan._

Suara teriakan manusia tertangkap di gendang telinganya, meminta tolong entah dengan siapa. Lucu sekali, manusia sekarang bahkan terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar mengatakan kalimat tolong.

Di sela-sela kehancuran, namja dengan rambut hitam kelam itu tertawa kecil. Membiarkan darah meronta keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Membuat dirinya sedikit terbatuk, mengeluarkan muntahan darah itu dengan tatapan putus asa.

Senapan canggih yang katanya bisa membunuh iblis manapun, sekarang terbelah menjadi dua. Tidak jauh dengan tubuhnya yang selalu ia latih, dia komandan terhebat, paling ditakuti dan disegani, sekarang berakhir dengan tubuh setengah hancur di atas tumpukan salju dingin.

Darah merembes keluar, membentuk sebuah sungai kecil di sekitar tubuhnya. Dia belum mati, _belum_. Matanya terbuka lebar, ingatannya merekam apapun yang terjadi di atasnya, akan tetapi seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

Di sela-sela hujan darah itu, memori di kepalanya kembali terputar. Dirinya mengingat, akan kedua orang tuanya yang begitu _religious_. Mungkin hanya merekalah yang masih mengingat Tuhan pada zaman itu. Dulu, semua terasa begitu indah, atau mungkin biasa saja, tapi tentunya lebih baik daripada masa sekarang.

Orang tuanya, begitu sering mengajaknya ke rumah Tuhan yang sudah tidak terawat. Bercerita tentang sejarah-sejarah agama, tentu tidak begitu membuat dirinya tertarik. _Hei,_ zaman sudah berubah sekarang, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika berarti adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka.

 _Lucu_.

Karena sekarang, malah dirinya yang terbayang-bayang dengan perkataan ibunya.

" _Yoongi-ah… di saat seluruh manusia di bumi ini tidak bisa membantumu, maka berdoalah, Tuhan memang hanya satu, tapi dia sanggup mendengar seluruh keluhan manusia dan membantunya. Mengerti?"_

Dulu, Yoongi akan mengangguk, tapi menyangkal dalam hati. Bayangkan saja, apa itu mungkin? Banyak sekali manusia di bumi ini, kalaupun Tuhan akan mendengarkan, mungkin doa kecil Yoongi adalah doa yang diabaikan dan tenggelam di antara doa lainnya.

Tapi sekarang, entah mengapa hatinya berteriak. Meminta tolong kepada langit, kepada Tuhan. Doa itu begitu putus asa, terdengar begitu mengerikan dan menyedihkan.

" _Tuhan jika Kau memang ada… tolonglah aku, kumohon."_

Sedetik saat doa disebutkan, pandangan mata Yoongi tertutup oleh cahaya yang begitu terang. Membuat dirinya berpikir, apa sekarang ia telah mati?

Tapi tidak mungkin, suara kebisingan perang masih terdengar, jadi tidak mungkin jika Yoongi sudah mati. Lagipula mata Yoongi terbuka lebar, hanya saja cahaya ini begitu terang dan menutup semua pandangannya.

Semenit di saat mata Yoongi berhasil beradaptasi, dirinya baru bisa melihat dengan jelas. _Orang itu_ melayang tepat di atas tubuhnya, begitu bercahaya dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Butuh waktu lama hingga Yoongi bisa melihat wajahnya, itupun di saat _dia_ mengubah posisi, menjadi _horizontal_.

Yoongi ingin bertanya, tapi sulit, karena di setiap perkataan hanya muntahan darah yang keluar. Hal itu membuat Yoongi hanya diam, saat tangan penuh cahaya tapi sangat lembut itu menyentuh pipinya.

Wajah _orang itu_ lembut, _sangat_. Bahkan terkesan begitu teduh serta menenangkan, mampu meluluhkan seluruh rasa sakit di tubuh Yoongi. Matanya berwarna biru cerah, mengingatkan Yoongi akan pantai biru yang dulu sering ia datangi bersama keluarganya. Ada sedikit kilat cahaya di matanya, membuat mata biru itu berbinar-binar dengan begitu alami.

Bibirnya berwarna _peach_ , terlihat lembut. Yoongi bahkan berani bertaruh, bahwa bibir itu tidak pernah mengalami kerusakan sedikitpun, mungkin keringpun tidak pernah.

" _Ssst… diamlah… tenang."_ Orang itu berkata begitu pelan, tapi terdengar hingga terasa pas di hati Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi langsung merasakan ketenangan yang begitu luar biasa.

Sejenak, orang itu tersenyum, bahkan tertawa tanpa alasan. Tapi Yoongi benar-benar terpana, karena _ia_ cantik, _sangat_. Ia persis seperti malaikat, dan dua buah sayap berwarna putih terang yang ada di punggungnya, meyakini diri Yoongi bahwa dirinya pastilah malaikat.

Tapi, Yoongi tidak pernah percaya akan hal-hal sejenis itu. _Ok,_ mungkin sekarang Yoongi harus meyakini bahwa dirinya sudah gila, atau bahkan mati, dan ini adalah dunia setelah mati. Astaga, itu bahkan terdengar lebih aneh daripada _malaikat_ yang ada di atasnya ini.

" _Aku akan menolongmu…"_ kata _'malaikat'_ itu dengan tersenyum lembut, bahkan tangan halusnya masih setia mengelus pipi dingin Yoongi.

" _Tapi biarkan aku memiliki tubuhmu."_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Inspirasi ff :**

 **Jadi aku terinspirasi dengan webtoon saat membuat ini.** DICE **adalah inspirasi terbesar saat membuat ff ini, karena kisah itu menonjolkan ketamakan manusia, keinginan besar, hingga ingin mengubah dunia. Sifat inilah yang menjadi sifat utama manusia dalam cerita ini, dan di saat itulah, Tuhan marah.**

 **AND YASH I HAVE FANFIC YANG BELUM TAMAT!**

 **AND YASH I HAVE PROBLEM WITH MYSELF**

 **I JUST CANNOT STOP WRITE SOMETHING. (khususnya write some yaoi yaoi things)**

 **AND YASH I HAVE 3 MORE STORIES THAT I'M NOT PUBLISH YET…**

 **AND YASH I CANNOT SPEAK ENGLISH GOODLY**

 **Just kidding, I can't speak English wellly**

 **(This is so Lizza joke babyeh)**

 **HAHAHAHAHAH**

 **Please don't hate me…**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **P. s Lizza adalah seorang yutuber panutanku. Terima kasih.**


End file.
